When I'm Gone
by Kount Xero
Summary: Told you, no end to my parodies! This is a FFVIII look at Eminem's new hit, When I'm Gone but with an entirely different theme premonition and a chilling prediction of sorts.


**_Squall Shady: "When I'm Gone"_**

_Squall Shady:_  
Yeah...  
It's my life...  
My own words I guess...

_Verse 1:_  
Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give a life for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give a life for?  
When they know they're your blade  
And you know you were their life force  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to light doors?  
But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?  
What happens when you become the main source and the core?  
_"Squall let's go for a walk"  
_I gotta go fight a war.  
_"Where is Angelo? I can't find Angelo where is she?"  
_I don't know, go weep, Rinny, baby, your hubby's busy  
I'm studyin a map, the map ain't gonna study itself  
The strategy's too fucked for me to do it just by myself  
Then turn right around on the coffin and tell her you love her  
And jus look at her lover, who's a reverse image of her  
That's just Squall, Rinny, yeah, right, Squall is crazy  
Squall made me, but tonight Squall's rocka-by-baby...

_Chorus:  
_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...

_Verse 2:_  
I keep having a vision, I'm pushin' Griever tryna swing  
Rin keeps screaming, the battle's jus all fo nothing  
_"You're making it worse, it hurts! Worst is the hurt!"_  
Rin, I ain't breathin no more,  
_"Squall, your hearse! I always say that, I always say this is the last time  
But you ain't breathing no more, Squall you're dyin!"  
_She's kissin the rings on her necklace tryna stop it  
_"Squall please, Squall don't leave, Squall - no stop it!"_  
Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny Griever locket  
It's got a picture,  
_"This'll keep you safe Squall, take it withcha'"  
_I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
These fuckin' walls must be talking, cause man I can hear 'em  
They're saying _"You've got one more chance to do right - and it's tonight  
Now go out there and show that you'll fight before it's too late!"_  
And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door  
It's turns to an arena, they're gone, and this spotlight is on  
And I'm slinging...

_Chorus:_  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...

_Squall Shady:_  
Sorceress, Pure Evil, all pumping out them spells  
The gunblade jams up, she's screamin bloody hell  
I take a chance; and get to the Renzokuken dance,  
She's lost in a fuckin trance, I take one less blow to fence,  
I look around, I don't believe what I'm seeing  
_"Squall it's me! Help, baby, Time is now compressing!"  
_But Rin we're digressin, how can you start digressin?  
_"I follow you Squall, you told me that you weren't messin!  
You lied to me babe, and now it's you you gotta save  
And I bought you this stone, it says 'Griever's Grave'  
That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this stone  
I get the point - fine, me and my love are gone!"_  
But Rin wait!  
_"It's too late babe, you made the choice!  
Now go up there and show Her that you want war more than us!  
That's what She wants, She wants you Leonhart, She keeps.. screamin' your name  
It's no wonder you can't pull it off! Just take another shot;  
Yeah, you hit it or not; you try to do it, yeah, swing, slash, push an' drop!"  
_I hear the scream, all this time I couldn't see  
How could it be, that the angels are fadin from me?  
I turn around, a feather's on the ground, I take it  
Put it to my heart and scream "Rinoa", THAT breaks it  
The sky darkens, my life flashes, the time that I was  
Supposed to be in crashes, and burns to ashes!  
That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'  
It's Spring and Rinoa's outside grinnin, I walk up to Sis and kiss her  
Tell her I miss her, Rinoa just smiles and winks at her good mister  
Almost as if to, say..

_Chorus:  
_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...


End file.
